Ausura
"Master. What is it that occupies your mind?" -'Ausura to Gesti' Ausura is a Demon Lord who took orders exclusively from Gesti. Along with Diena Frieblander, Ausura was one of the helpers created by Gesti to manage the demon realm in her absence. She served also as Gesti's advisor, and she was known to be a very devoted demon. Gesti and Ausura Gesti worried constantly about her failed attempts to track down Laima, the important task Giltine had assigned for her, but this time, there was something else on her mind. Kartas, forever under the direct orders of Giltine, was unlikely to be sent our to help her, but she may have to deal with Demon Lord Nebulas, his subordinate. Gesti was not looking forward to that. Unlike Kartas, Nebulas was virtually uncontrollable. More often than not, his appetite for violence did nothing to help the task at hand. For now, however, she had little choice. She could not summon another demon lord for the sole purpose of keeping Nebulas on a figurative leash. Neither could she discard Nebulas or return him to Kartas. In the end the fact remained that, without a powerful demon on her side, getting hold of the Revelation seemed all but impossible. The only way she saw was to have Nebulas regulate his own temper. Gesti was in the middle of agonizing over how to get the unruly demon to behave when she heard steps coming in her direction. "Master. What is it that occupies your mind?" The words belonged to Ausura. That day, like most other days, she listened carefully to the master's woes before offering her word of advice. "Would it perhaps be best not to summon him?" 'Asked Gesti'.'' "He is dangerous. If you consider his nature, he seems far more likely to hinder rather than contribute to your goal. There's no telling the sort of damage he could cause." "''Unfortunately I can't leave him alone, either." Said Ausura. "Luckily, Nebulas is not without his interests. If you remember, Kartas erased his memories when he created him. Because of this, he is obsessed with finding details of his previous life. Surely that can be used to control him. It's nothing I haven't thought about myself. The problem is that I can't give him what he wants." "Perhaps not immediately, but in the future. I will make it my task. Kartas is not the most thorough of personalities, after all. With the right amount of research, I'm sure I will find something he wants. For one, there is the fact that Kartas has kept Nebulas from his memories all along. No other demon lord has ever dared to cross Kartas' will in favor of Nebulas, but if I were to intervene, uncovering the clues of his past would only be a matter of time." "Are you willing to do that?" Asked Gesti. "In your name, master, yes." 'Replied Ausura.' "For now, I advise you to keep Nebulas under control. He should be released only in circumstances where he cannot compromise the task. Do not worry about him, master." Gesti accepted the advice of her loyal servant. Thus the role of Karta's subordinate Nebulas in the search for the Revelation was delayed until what would be known in future eras as Medzio Diena. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters